Guardian Angel
by Ticklesivory
Summary: OBIDALA. Padme and ObiWan struggle to admit and maintain their developing relationship but the Dark Side interferes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The smell of burning electrical wires, charred human skin and clothing filled the nostrils of Senator Amidala who lay on the metal landing platform after being thrown several feet by the impact of the explosion. Her immediate thoughts were not of herself, but of her dear friend and personal bodyguard who had been acting as a decoy aboard her ship.

Padme summoned her body to move, casting aside a burning piece of plastic that lay across her belly. She rushed to the side of her beloved friend and gingerly turned her over to determine the extent of the young woman's injuries.

"Cordẻ?"

"I failed you, Senator."

"No."

Every sense in Padmẻ was numb as she sat next to her now deceased bodyguard. "I shouldn't have come back." The words tumbled from her lips.

A voice reached her ears that seemed a mile away. "Senator, you're still in danger here." Focusing on the voice, Padmẻ consciously reached out to it in order to grasp onto the nightmarish reality surrounding her. "Senator Amidala, please."

What had she done? Her stubbornness had now cost her the life of someone who did not deserve death.

She followed Captain Typho as he led her toward the Senate building. Once secure inside, Padmẻ searched for a way to escape. She had to see him and soon.

After assuring Captain Typho and Dormẻ she was okay, Padmẻ shut the door to her bedroom and quickly opened the window. Her apartment was on the 102nd floor but the determination within her outweighed the logic of safety and Padmẻ was soon out on the ledge of the building. I have to see him! Her mind locked in on that thought and her body responded. Shimmying along the two-foot ledge, Padmẻ gasped as a strong hand reached out to grab her wrist.

"I've got you."

The hand pulled her around the corner of the building and onto a wide, flat area of the roof, its location blocking out the passing traffic and building's many windows.

Padmẻ didn't speak to Obi-Wan, but immediately threw her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her. The horror of the incident released itself through the tears that fell unabashedly from her eyes. Obi-Wan simply held her and let her cry.

After her sobs lessened, heplaced a tender kiss on the top of her head. "It's all right, I'm here."

Wiping the remaining teardrops from her reddened eyes, Padmẻ spoke softly. "Cordẻ is dead. There was an explosion. She's dead Obi-Wan and it's all my fault!"

"No it isn't. Listen to me. She knew what she was doing. She knew the risks of her job and she was willing to take those risks." His hands were now on her shoulders as he attempted to get her to look into his face.

"I shouldn't have come back here. It's that stupid vote! Why must everything be so important to me? The Senate is split over this vote. My opinion won't make a bit of difference!"

"You're wrong, Padmẻ. They listen to you. It _is_ important. You've worked too hard against this Military Act to give up now. Don't give up. You're strong."

" No I'm not. Not any more. I can't do this any more Obi-Wan. I'm going to resign."

Obi-Wan had never seen her so distraught before. On the journey from Tatooine when they first discovered their feelings for one another, he knew she was worried about her people suffering on Naboo, but she was not as upset then as she seemed to be now.

"You do what you think is best, Padmẻ, but I think you would making a mistake. The Senate needs you. Naboo needs you. Why don't you go back inside and rest? Things will be better in the morning."

"Thank you." She sniffled. "Thank you for being here." She placed her arms about him gently, thankful for the small amount of intimacy he had only recently decided to allow.

"I will always be here for you, although I do think we need to find a more appropriate meeting place." Obi-wan tried to lighten her mood as he brushed a bird dropping from the sleeve of his robe.

If she resigned the senate, it would be the biggest mistake of her life. Obi-Wan felt the Force reaffirm his beliefs. Being a member of the Senate was her destiny. He was sure of that. A frown creased his brow, as Obi-Wan realized what he had to do.

Standing in the now empty Jedi training center, Obi-Wan watched dusk fall and the nightlife of Coruscant burst into action. He closed his eyes and Force focused in on the young senator. After assuring that she had indeed fallen asleep, he lightly trespassed into her dreams. He felt a slight pang of guilt upon his entry there, but his determination to strengthen her resolve and give her some comfort from her grief justified his actions. He had intended to be there shortly and to only ease her pain, but what he found there stunned him, and he could not pull himself away.

Padmẻ tossed in her satin sheets, the nightmare of the day's events replaying in her mind. Her body suddenly stilled and her eye movements slowed and steadied. There was a presence here. It was blurred at first, but soon came into focus. Obi-Wan. A smile splayed itself across the young woman's face, even as she slept.

He was approaching her, his countenance glowing a soft white. The words, guardian angel, came into her mind. A perfect description for him, she thought.

He came to her then, speaking words of reassurance, comfort, strength, and...love. Without warning, their bodies came together quickly, their mouths crushed together. His hands rapidly removed her clothing as she grasped at his own. They were swirling in a vortex of colors groping and grasping at each other, smiling, familiar faces advancing in and out of view – her mother, Cordẻ, and Master Qui-Gon. The vortex soon released them gently down onto a bed of soft green ivy, where their bodies joined intimately, the vines wrapping themselves around their intertwined bodies, securing their unity. Her dream then changed from a greenish hue into a glowing red, their bodies engulfed in flickering flames that did not burn, reflecting the passion and lust that was now burning through them.

Obi-Wan gasped as he retreated from her subconscious. His eyes darted back and forth and he decided he had better find a seat before he fell down.

Back in the Senator's bedchamber, Padmẻ slept quietly and peacefully, a small smile still displayed on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Padmẻ awoke the next morning and a slow grin appeared as the remnants of a pleasant dream played in her mind. She stretched her arms above her head, only to grimace at the presence of a sharp pain.

As if reading her thoughts, Dormẻ was soon at her bedside. "You're burning up with fever, Mi'Lady! I'm going to call the medic."

The blast of the exploding ship apparently had done more damage than Padmẻ had realized. Her grief had overshadowed the fact that she had suffered several large bruises to her back and buttocks, as well asmetallic shrapnel being embedded into her legs, which the droid medic soon removed without complication. Their presence however, had created an infection in her body and Padmẻ's fever had risen during the night. She spent most of the day in bed drifting in and out of sleep, her fever rising and falling sporadically. The bacta salve the medic had applied was not providing the needed relief. A Naboo physician had been summoned, but would not be arriving until the next morning.

During the night, Padmẻ opened her eyes and could have sworn she saw the soft white glow of a robed figure standing in the corner of her room. Delirious with fever, she dismissed the sight as a hallucination and closed her eyes once more.

Obi-Wan stood silently, making sure that Dormẻ, who sat nearby in the living area was asleep, before he advanced to Padmẻ's bedside. Placing a hand upon her fevered brow, he sent waves of Force healing throughout her body. Her breathing began to steady and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as her fever broke and her body temperature began to drop. Leaning down to her in the darkness, he could not help but notice the beauty that radiated from her even when gripped by illness. His mind was distracted by those thoughts and he did not notice Padmẻ 's brown eyes fluttering open to stare into his.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered, her voice still weak.

"Shhhh. I'm here." He sat next to her on the bed, stroking the dampened hair from her face.

"I had a dream about you." Her words were slurred as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Only the stirring of Dormẻ in the living area and the morning sun peeking through the Coruscant buildings hastened Obi-Wan's departure. But before leaving, he bent down and placed a feather-light kiss on Padmẻ's lips.

As his legs swung over the window sill and out onto the ledge, he could have sworn he heard her whisper…."I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Obi-Wan stood in the doorway of the Senate meeting room, monitoring the heated debate that was occurring. Rarely did he attend any meetings of the Senate, but his concern over Padme's well-being made him anxious and he felt the need to be there for her. However, he did not wish to cause undue consideration for his presence, so he kept out of sight of most of the Senate members, including Padme herself.

The Trade Federation members were speaking now. Their opinions often infuriated many members of the Senate, and this time was no exception. Padme soon moved her disk forward in order to be acknowledged by the Chancellor.

"Senator Amidala now has the floor."

"My fellow delegates. The creation of a military presence is not the answer to this crisis! We cannot combat fear with hatred and force an offensive action! We must rely on negotiation!"

The opposing opinions in the Senate soon raised their voices until being quieted by Mas Amedda.

The Trade Federeration representative once more spoke out of turn. "Senator Amidala, your youth has made you naive. Surely, your experience on the landing platform has taught you a lesson."

Padme visibly shuddered at the recollection of that horrible day and as the memory of Corde's death began enveloping her, she lost focus of her argument, and stood silently. All eyes of the Senate were upon her.

"Hopeless...it's hopeless." The words began gnawing away inside of her.

Her focus was soon drawn up beyond the numerous disks, beyond the glaring faces and into a brightly lit doorway. There in that light was cast a shadow. The image of a man in a long, flowing robe stood in that doorway and the sunlight streaming through the windows behind him cast a soft glow around his features. His eyes were upon her and he simply smiled at her and nodded his head affirmatively.

That simple motion empowered Padme once more and she turned back to stare into the faces of the representatives before continuing with her argument.

"My _experience_ you call it, has strengthened my resolve to see this military act defeated, Senator. An assasination attempt has been made on my life, most likely by those who oppose my opinions and are members of the Separatists themselves. But here I stand unmoved and that much more determined. We must not smother democracy and resort to barbaric military oppression!" Her hand slammed down against the rim of her disk, emphasizing her words. The room once again burst into animated languages of all forms, opinions for and against flying about the room.

Padme looked up to the doorway once again and was slightly disappointed to no longer see Obi-Wan there.

Upon entering her own comfortable living quarters, Padme dropped herself onto the sofa. She found herself to be mentally exhausted. The Chancellor had once again tabled the vote. No decision either for or against had been made.

Dorme was soon approaching her, informing her that she had a visitor.

Padme warily opened her eyes to see a handsome bearded face approaching her. To her amazement, she felt the stress of the day washing away and the frown on her face was quickly replaced with a broad smile.

"Congratulations Senator." Obi-Wan was careful to keep their conversation light as long as Dorme was still in the room.

"Congratulations? For what? There was no victory for us today, Master Jedi." Her smile quickly dissipated.

"Do not be so negative, Senator. There was no deciding vote. You still have time."

Satisfied that Padme was not in need of her presence for the moment, Dorme excused herself from the room.

Padme quickly grasped Obi-Wan's hand, pulled him up off the couch and led him out onto the balcony, shutting the glass doors behind them.

"You are well?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, I'm well, thanks to a certain someone." Padme still held his hands. "I saw you there today, in the Senate. You seem to show up at the most opportune moments, have you noticed that?" She smiled wryly at him before walking over the ledge of the balcony and looked out to the Coruscant skyline.

"I was worried about you. I just needed to make sure that you were okay."

"For a moment, I wasn't. But then I saw you standing there." She turned to face him once more, tears building in her eyes.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, what are going to do?"

Obi-Wan approached her and took her hands once more. "The only thing we can do, Padme. Continue on like we have been."

Padme turned her head, slightly disappointed in his answer. "And what if that's not enough? I never know when I'm going to see you again, and when you're not with me, I miss you. "

Obi-Wan's eyes were suddenly downcast following her admission. Padme struggled to continue, but knew she must. "I need you."

He still would not look at her and she began to get desperate, deciding to let all her barriers down. "I love you."

Obi-Wan's chest expanded with a sharp intake of breath that he released slowly. He had been dreading this moment for months. What could he say to her that would not hurt her? His mind quickly rehearsed several options, and none were sufficient. This was his Padme. He couldn't hurt her. He had to be truthful with her, no matter what.

A darting glance to the living room to assure himself of their privacy and Obi-Wan lowered his mouth to Padme's, his lips moving softly at first against hers, and then more aggressively, all the while focusing on the living area leading to the balcony in case their privacy was interrupted.

Padme melted into the kiss, her arms immediately going around Obi-Wan's neck. She did not bother looking for the presence of Dorme. She didn't care. All she cared about right now was the man standing in front of her, his lips moving against hers, and his hands pulling her tightly against his strong body.

The kiss ended much too soon and Obi-Wan reluctantly distanced himself from her. He appeared to be struggling for words, the anxiety showing in the crease across his brow, when suddenly the crease disappeared and he let out a small sigh, releasing the breath that he had been holding before speaking. "And I..."

Padme's chest rose and fell quickly, matching the increase in her breaths and heart rate, anticipating Obi-Wan's words. She jumped in surprise however and glanced toward the now-open glass door where Dorme stood, asking if Padme and her guest would like something to drink.

"Yes, thank you, Dorme." She said aloud. "Damn!" She said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Padme lay in her bed following Obi-Wan's departure, biting her fingernails to the quick. He was going to say it...wasn't he? "And I..." he said before Dorme interrupted him. "And I...love you?" Wasn't that what he was going to say? Or maybe something else? This was driving her mad!

Padme threw her hand hard down onto the bed and sighed heavily. You are acting like an immature schoolgirl with a crush! She scolded herself. But the possibility and hope that Obi-Wan would someday return her affection kept her tossing and turning, and biting her nails deep into the night.

In the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan paced back and forth in his small sleeping area. He was not sure if he felt relieved that Dorme had stopped him, or frustrated that he finally had an opportunity to speak the words and was robbed of it. Maybe it was the Force itself that stopped him from uttering such a committment. Being part of the Jedi Order did not allow such a relationship. But how could he deny his feelings? Only doing so would result in hurting the person he cared for more than anyone in the galaxy.

Being a Jedi was his life. As far back as his memory would take him, he remembered being trained for it. It was who he was. Time and wisdom however, had brought forth questions of there being something more to life than this. There was a void that could not be filled by the Jedi Order or even by the Force itself.

Obi-Wan knelt on the cold floor of the room, allowing his body to slip into a more relaxed state. He finally began to accept that there was only one thing that would complete him and that was Padme Amidala. He loved her and he had to tell her. Now.

Padme had finally succumbed to a fitful sleep, her face revealing the discomfort of a long restless night. Suddenly a whispering comfort swept over her like a feather, brushing across her face, her chest, along her stomach and down her legs. Every muscle in her body flexed and then relaxed. Her body yearned to submit itself to a deep slumber.

Obi-Wan had crept cautiously into her room, careful not to disturb security or her ever-faithful handmaiden. "Not this time." He whispered into the darkness. He approached Padme's bed and upon seeing the tension in her face and the disheveled sheets, he became aware that she had been as restless as he was.

Holding his hands barely above her body, he sent a pulse of Force through her. His hands started at her forehead, swept down her face, neck, and chest, hovering over her breasts before continuing to her abdomen, hips and legs, all the while being careful not to disturb the silky nightgown or the beautiful woman now sleeping comfortably within it.

After gazing at her for a moment, Obi-Wan remembered his reason for coming, and though distracted by her beauty and comforted that she now slept, he decided he had to wake her. He had to tell her. He gently used the Force to draw her from her dreams, and smiled down at her when her eyes fluttered open to greet him.

"Padme. I'm sorry to wake you."

"Obi-Wan?" She drowsily smiled up at him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No darling." To which she responded with a broad and beautiful smile, the sight of which caused Obi-Wan's heart to leap in his chest. "I have to tell you something." He swallowed hard.

Her eyebrows went up questioningly, but as her mind drew itself out its drowsy state, the memory of last night came to her and Padme's own heart began pounding.

"I love you." It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled and repeated the words. "I love you." almost laughing at the relief he felt.

"I...I am dreaming." She responded before pulling his head down to meet his lips with her own.

Dawn crept across Coruscant, its pink and yellow hues reflecting off the rising towers of the city. In the Senator's bedchamber stood Dorme, who quietly gasped at the sight before her eyes. Padme lay on her side spooned into the body of Master Obi-Wan, whose arm and one leg were wrapped about her, holding her, protecting her -- like he had always done and would always do. And as the scene before her began to glow in the morning sun, a smile spread across Dorme's face and she quietly shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Turning a bit more adventurous now – will still have some of that icky love stuff…but not until later)

A look of shock appeared on Senator Amidala's face when her head lowered in order to see the small but powerful figure of Master Yoda standing in her doorway.

"Seeing you, a pleasure it is." A wry grin appeared on his wrinkled face as he bowed respectfully to her.

"Master Yoda! A surprise it is too." Padmẻ s mind filtered through possible reasons for his visit, the most obvious one being the one that frightened her most.

Understanding and feeling her surprise, Yoda clicked his cane along the tile hallway and headed straight to her living area. "Talk, we must."

With a slight grunt of discomfort from his aching joints, Yoda sat himself opposite her. Padmẻ still wore a look of perplexity as he spoke.

"Know I, the relationship you and Master Obi-Wan have." He stated matter-of-factly.

Here it comes, she thought. Padmẻ swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in her throat and found herself beginning to tremble.

"Why I am here, this is. Master Obi-Wan, disappeared, he has."

"What do you mean disappeared?" Padmẻ s voice immediately rose in pitch and volume. " I thought this mission he was on was just a routine security advisement! He told me he would be back by tomorrow!"

The frantic look on Padmẻ's face touched Master Yoda. He had been intending on visiting the senator soon to discuss this potentially hazardous relationship, when they had lost contact with Master Obi-Wan. He had had his suspicions, but lately,the young Jedi had been distracted and smiling much more than usual. A quick Force reading of Obi-Wan confirmed his suspicions. He was in love with the Senator Amidala, and although no danger could come from that in itself, the potential for the Dark Side to use this information against either of them was great.

"You caring for him, why I tell you this is. From Yardin-III, his last transmission was."

"Yes. He told me where he was going. I am somewhat familiar with the Yardinian culture. They are peaceful and apparently unaffiliated with the Separatists. What could have happened there?"

"On this Senator, the Jedi will act. Informed, I thought you should be."

"Thank you Master Yoda."

Once the sound of his clicking cane had diminished behind the closing elevator doors, Padmẻ quickly shut her own door and ran to her bedroom to grab a few things needed for her journey. If Obi-Wan was in danger, she had to help him. Concealing her blaster in her white robe, Padmẻ spun around, surprised to see Dormẻ dressed in a similar traveling outfit.

"I'm coming with you, mi'lady. And I won't take no for an answer."

Padmẻ smiled briefly as the pair rushed through the apartment and out the building, heading for the Senator's personal starship.

Two hours later, entering the atmosphere of Yardin-III, Padmẻ felt an uneasiness within her and then heard a small voice that sounded much like her own beginning to speakwithin her.

"Dormẻ, change course. We've got to get to Zolan as fast as we can. I know where Obi-Wan is."

"But mi'lady, Master Yoda said he was on Yardin-III."

"Just do it, Dormẻ!" Her voice was louder than she had intended and the surprise showed in her friend's face. "I'm sorry. But you're going to have to trust me."

The presence of Obi-Wan on Zolan worried Padmẻ a great deal. Zolan was the home planet of the Clawdites – the changers. The Zolanders had evolved into a gang-like society and their cities were dirty, dangerous slums. It was no place for a senator much less a woman. But she sensed Obi-Wan was in danger and she had no choice but to find him. The voice she had heard before was still speaking to her, and as she listened, to her horror, she discovered that not only was Obi-Wan on Zolan, he was in pain.

Two days earlier, Obi-Wan had concluded his security advisement meetings with the Yardinian Council in good spirits. The meetings had gone well and the peaceful society of Yardin had agreed to improve their security measures on account of being located in the far Mid Rim Territory and an easy target for Separatist attack. As he exited the globe-like council structure, his mouth fell open at the sight of Padmẻ standing near the transportation platform, where his ship was located. For a moment he wondered why he had not sensed her there, but being so happy to see her, he dismissed the nagging thought and rushed to greet her.

"Oh Obi-Wan, I couldn't wait until you returned. I missed you so much. I just had to come."

He enveloped her into a tight embrace, but pulled away suddenly, a look of concern creasing his brow. But before he could act, a bolt of electrical energy shot through him, stunning him and knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground. The painful shock had paralyzed him from head to toe, and he was powerless to stop his attacker as she placed energy field cuffs around his ankles and wrists. One more bolt of energy from the stun gun held by the Padmẻ imposter and Obi-Wan collapsed into unconsciousness.

He awoke hours later with a painful throbbing in his head and his mind immediately went into action. If whoever his attacker was knew about Padmẻ and his relationship, then Padmẻ was more than likely in danger! His fierce determination to protect her was soon replaced by despair as he realized he was being held in an energy field and he could not move. He quickly looked about him in the blackened room aglow with the blue light from the field. The room was non descript and he could not figure out where he was, much less escape.

The being who not only looked, but talked and walked like Padmẻ Amidala soon entered the room, now dressed in black leather with various coils and cordsprotruding from her padded vest.

"You don't seem so happy to see me, Obi-Wan. Didn't you miss your sweet little senator?" The voice snarled at him.

"You're not Senator Amidala. Who are you?"

"In due time, Jedi." The feral grin once more appeared on the all-too-familiar face before fingers flipped a switch on a handheld device, once more sending a bolt of electrical energy through Obi-Wan's body. His muffled scream echoed down the dark musty hallway.

"Massive life readings in the main city, mi'lady. We could land close to the city in what appears to be an isolated industrial area."

"That's fine Dormẻ. Let's just get there as fast as we can."

The ship landed in a dusty transparisteel plant in proximity of the nearby city. The plant appeared to be deserted.

Before exiting the ship Padmẻ turned to her companion."Dormẻ, listen to me. Clawdites are a cruel race. We will need to be careful. Keep your blaster in your hand and don't let them sense your fear."

The pair entered the dark, littered streets, occasionally stumbling over a Clawdite huddled on the ground apparently in a drug-induced state. The city contained hubs of activity here and there, consisting mainly of seedy bars and gambling joints. An occasional Clawdite appeared changed into a more human-like form, usually a beautiful woman or handsome young man. These were the Clawdites they needed to keep their distance from, for they were the most dangerous. Cast out of anydecent society, these Changers used their abilities typically for evil gain and were considered a nuisance to Zolan itself. "How did Obi-Wan get here?" Padmẻ began to panic as she felt another jolt of pain sweep through her body. Gasping, she grasped onto a nearby building.

"Mi'lady?"

"We must hurry, Dormẻ." She gasped with tears threatening to form. "They're torturing him!"

The women continued walking down dirty alleys, skirting any dangerous-looking inhabitants and occasionally receiving comments from passersby, which even in a foreign language, did not sound friendly. As they turned the corner of one building, they were abruptly shoved into a neaby wall by a particularly fierce looking Clawdite. His large eyes bore into Padmẻ's. "Good change." he mumbled in Basic. His large green hands roughly grabbed her shoulders, lifting her to her full height. Padmẻ was too frightened to speak. The Clawdite appeared to be measuring her up for size in order to assume her appearance. The click of a blaster stabbed into his temple however, soon caught his attention.

"Back off Clawdite." Padmẻ had never heard Dormẻ sound so vicious."Or you won't have a face to change."

The disappointed Clawdite backed away from the women and scurried down the alley. Dormẻ placed Padmẻ behind her for protection and the two slipped into the alley's darkness.

The voice speaking within herguided themto a stocky grayish metal building, constructed mostly of rusted steel and black bars. Its many windows were broken and the door chained shut.

"Here mi'lady." Dormẻ had searched to one side of the building and found an opening big enough for them to crawl through. The musty smell of layers of dust aggravated her nostrils as soon as they entered the apparently abandoned building. Except for an occasional insect chirp or metallic creak, the only sounds that could be heard were reverberating musical beats from the distant bars they had passed.

The two stealthily made their way across a large room, hiding in the shadows cast by the lone street light in front of the building.

"Here," Padmẻ said as they stood at the precipice of a long flight of stairs. "We must go down here."

Dormẻ swallowed hard as she looked down into the dismal abyss in front of her feet.

Reaching the bottom of the long stairway, Padmẻ shuddered as the quiet darkness was shattered by a piercing yell of pain. Dormẻ grabbed onto her arm to keep her from running in its direction. "Careful, mi'lady."

They crept along the length of the dark and dirty hallway until they came to an open doorway casting a blue glow out onto the floor. Inside they heard a woman's voice speaking with an eerie familiar quality to it. Padmẻ peeked her head around the corner and a hand flew to her mouth as she saw an image of herself standing in front of an energy-bound and helpless Obi-Wan.

"What is it mi'lady? What do you see?" Dormẻ whispered to her from behind.

Padmẻ backed into the hallway and gasped aloud. "I saw…me!"

"What is it you want?" Obi-Wan's voice was weak and raspy.

The female Clawdite leaned in toward his glowing face. "I want you dead, Jedi!" She sneered. "How soon you forget." She slowly walked around his hovering form. "Do you not remember a night in Coruscant when you and that other Jedi scum murdered a Clawdite like myself?"

"I remember chasing an assassin – a murderer." Obi-Wan grunted as a short bolt ripped through his body.

"My sister! That was who you killed Jedi!" The face of the woman Obi-Wan loved disappeared for a split second at the outburst and he saw the greenish features of the Clawdite appear.

"I'm Zim Wessell," the changer continued, regaining her composure and her changed appearance. "Zam Wessell, the one you murdered, was my sister."

"I didn't kill her."

"Liar!"

Another bolt shot through Obi-Wan and he gritted his teeth in response.

"There was a bounty hunter who shot a toxic dart into her neck. I cut her arm off, but I didn't kill her." Obi-Wan stuttered, now short of breath.

"Jango told me the truth. I choose to believe him over you, Jedi scum."

Just then with blasters drawn, Padmẻ and Dormẻ stormed the room only to be knocked off their feet by a sudden bolt of electricity aimed at them from an energy gun the Clawdite held in her hand.

Dormẻ was flung backwards and into the doorframe, hitting her head and knocking her unconscious onto the floor. Padmẻ struggled on the ground, attempting to regain movement of her limbs. She looked away to her left and saw her blaster lying on the floor, out of reach. A leather boot soon came down hard upon her hand. She winced and leaned her head up to look into a mirror reflection of herself.

"So, senator. Come to rescue your boyfriend? You're a little late. And as soon as I am through with him, I'll finish the job my sister couldn't. You'll be next."

Padmẻ s eyes then glanced to her right and on a small metal table hidden in the darkness of the room, she noticed Obi-Wan's light saber.

And then the small familiar voice was back. Before Padmẻ realized it, the lightsaber was in her hand, she had switched it on, and had amputated the changer's legs. The Clawdite lay squealing and writhing on the floor, no longer in its changed form. It was Padmẻ s boot that then came down hard on the hand holding the energy gun, which Padmẻ ripped away and threw across the room. Assuring that the Clawdite was no longer a threat, Padmẻ rushed to a nearby monitor and swung the lightsaber through it, disabling the energy binder. Obi-Wan crashed into a heap on the floor.

Regaining his strength, Obi-Wan looked over to her, the glow of his light saber the only light in the room. "How did you do that?"

Padmẻ switched on a small light on her utility belt and powered the light saber off. She quickly rushed to Obi-Wan's side. "I don't know. I felt this power in me and I knew if I didn't get your lightsaber in my hand, you would die."

"The Force." Obi-Wan acknowledged.

"No. Not the Force. It was love."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Padme's fingers fidgeted nervously with the material of of her gown as she stood waiting in the Jedi Temple Council room. She had been requested to appear before the Jedi Council to report her information concerning the Clawdite capture of Master Obi-Wan. She was somewhat relieved after hearing the swoosh of the opening door to only see Master Yoda and Master Windu approaching. They both sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"Greatly indebted to you, we are." Master Yoda was the first to speak.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Padme's concern for him outweighed her fear of this meeting.

"Master Kenobi is recovering. We wish to speak to you, alone." It was Master Windu's large brown eyes that now bore into her.

Padme's fingers once more began fidgeting with the fabric of her gown.

Mace Windu continued, his countenance serene, his hands clapsed in tower formation in his lap. "Apparently, someone has discovered the relationship between you and Master Kenobi. As you are aware, the Jedi Code forbids attachment of this kind, and for many reasons. You have witnessed one of those reasons yourself."

Padme interrupted him. "Zim Wessell was out for revenge only, Master Windu. She said so herself."

"Addressed you as a personal friend of Master Kenobi also, did she not?" Master Yoda's friendly eyes squinted at Padme and she realized he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes." Her eyes were downcast and her mind began to race. She hadn't had the chance to think about the fact that the Clawdite had called Obi-Wan her "boyfriend." Her only concern at the time was to get him off Zolan and to safety. Now that Master Yoda had brought it up, a cloud of fear and dread began moving through her.

Master Yoda gave her a moment to reflect before continuing. "In grave danger, you two are. Together you must...not...be."

Padme could not fight back the tears that began to fall and she quickly wiped them away.

"But how," she sniffled and cleared her throat. "How did anyone know? We met in secret and only in my apartment."

Her mind began quickly checking off a list of possible suspects. It couldn't be Dorme. She had known her all her life and completely trusted her. Captain Typho? Not possible. He was trusted by Captain Panaka and assigned to her personally by the Queen of Naboo herself. Other than personal house staff and security, there was no one left.

"Someone knows and they are using this information against you, Senator Amidala, and against Master Obi-Wan. You must not continue this relationship."

"I understand." A lone tear crept down her face. "But I want to know who is responsible."

"Meditate on this, we will."

Padme entered her apartment with Dorme close behind her. Dorme was greatly concerned for the well-being of the Senator since she had not spoken a word since they left the Jedi Temple. But when she asked if she were all right, the only reply she received was a curt, "Later" and then Padme slid her bedroom door shut. Behind the door, Dorme could hear the sound of muffled sobs.

Padme awoke some time later, her eyes red and swollen from the amount of tears they had shed in the past two hours. A soft rap on her door was not enough to bring her out of her depressed state, and she did not move from the bed. "Come in."

Dorme entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, grasping Padme's hand.

"Mi'lady? Is it Master Obi-Wan?"

Padme's heart filled with pain at the possibility of Dorme being the informer that had intruded on her and obi-Wan's privacy. "You know?"

Dorme blushed somewhat. "I happened to come into your bedroom one morning. He was here with you and you were both sleeping. You looked so peaceful and so beautiful together. Then, when he was kidnapped by the Clawdite and you were so frightened for him and determined to save him, I knew you had to be in love."

Padme suddenly bolted upright on the bed and firmly grasped Dorme by the shoulders. "Dorme. This is very important. Have you told anyone about us?"

Dorme was taken aback by the frantic tone of Padme's voice and the grip she held on her shoulders. Her eyes darted to and fro, trying to remember if she ever had revealed that information to anyone.

"I...I don't remember."

Padme gently shook her shoulders. "This is important Dorme! Think! Did you ever slip and say anything to anybody?"

A memory flooded Dorme's mind and her eyes widened. "I did. Oh, Senator, I'm so sorry!"

"Who, Dorme. Whodid you tell?" Padme's hands still gripped the young bodyguard.

"It was the morning after I discovered you two. I was walking through the house with this stupid giddy look on my face, and one of the young security lieutenants asked me what I was smiling about."

"And?"

"And I said something to him about you being in love. I'm so sorry Mi'Lady! I had no idea that he would figure out with who! He must have checked the security monitors."

Padme's head thumped against the headboard of her bed and she let out a huge sigh.

"What are we going to do?"

With a combination of anger and determination, Padme looked at her friend. "We're first going to find out who this young lieutenant is, and then find out who he is working for. No matter what it takes."

Later that evening, Padme sat alone in her bed chamber facing her holocam. The focusing image of Obi-Wan Kenobi caused a flutter in her heart.

"Obi-Wan." His name turned into a sob as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Padme. I'm so sorry. I've met with the council. They're right. We can't see each other any more." Obi-Wan felt as if someone had reached in and literally ripped out his heart.

Padme did not bother to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face. Unable to speak for a moment, she simply nodded her head in agreement. They had both understood the risks, had taken them, and were now paying the price. Obi-Wan allowed her time to compose herself before she spoke.

"I know who the informer is. Dorme accidentally walked in on us the first night you spent with me. She told me she mentioned something to a young security officer who was on duty that night. Apparently, he spied on us."

"Do you know who this officer is?"

"Yes. His name is Lieutnant Strand. Lewis Strand. He was hired right before my arrival on Coruscant. He has since resigned. No one seems to know his whereabouts."

"I'll find him."

Silence enveloped the room as Padme sat looking into the holographic eyes of the man she loved, but was not allowed to be with. As his mouth silently formed the words, "I love you" her heart weeped, releasing itself through fresh tears that fell from her eyes. She lovingly smiled at him and then the holographic image vanished.

Meanwhile, in a dark and dismal building located elsewhere on Coruscant, the hand of a young man reached out to grasp onto a bag containing a large amount of Republic credits.

"Well done, lieutenant." The black hooded figure of an elderly-appearing man strode across the darkened room.

"And now I have another job for you. I need you to get rid of Master Kenobi, once and for all."

"And the Senator?"

"No. I have great plans for our young senator. But Obi-Wan Kenobi is getting in the way. I want him dead."

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it."

The ominous cloaked figure approached a large window facing the Coruscant skyline. His whispered words sent a misty fog along the glass. "Everything is happening as I have foreseen."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Padme reclined on the living room sofa twirling a curl of her brunette hair around her forefinger, staring off into the distance. The darkened recesses under her eyes were witness to many nights without rest.

Dorme approached her, concern etched across her features. "Mi'lady? Are you not going to bed this evening? It's late."

"No." Padme didn't bother looking up, but stayed in the same position, twirling her hair.

"Mi'Lady. You haven't slept in three nights and you haven't eaten anything today. You must take care of yourself."

There was no response from the young senator, who lay there, apparently dazed.

"I'm going to bed now, Mi'Lady. If you need anything, I'll be here."

Padme continued to stare off in the distance after Dorme left the room, but her mind was a complete blank. She couldn't think any more. She couldn't cry any more. There were no tears left. There were no hopes to dwell on. Without Obi-Wan, there was nothing.

"Padme, my love."

The hushed whisper filled her inner being. She bawked in reply. How many nights had she lay awake thinking of him, hearing his voice, feeling his touch, only to be stung by the fact that she would never feel his touch again?

"Padme...listen to me."

"Quiet!" She audibly blurted out. "I can't take it any more!" His voice now not only haunted her dreams, but her wakened state as well!

"Padme..." it continued to plead. "It's Obi-Wan. I need you...I need you."

Padme's eyes rapidly blinked as the voice continued its pleading. These were not words she had heard him speak before, but it was Obi-Wan and his voice was so loud and clear in her mind. She sat up suddenly and turned her head toward the balcony. The first smile she had smiled in many days appeared on her face as she saw the silhouette of a robed figure in the darkness of her balcony.

"Obi-Wan!" She quickly rose from the couch and raced toward the figure.

Her smile was quickly replaced by a gasp as the robed figure turned to reveal the shadowed features of Lewis Strand. Before Padme could react, she felt a hard blow to the side of her face and blackness enveloped her.

Dorme stepped into the living area just in time to see the caped figure of a man hauling a limp Padme over the balcony railing and into a waiting ship hovering nearby. "Mi'Lady!" She screamed as she rushed to the balcony, only to watch the glow of the retreating speeder's lights.

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the Jedi Library appearing to be studying Jedi History, but in truth, he was daydreaming of Padme again. Sleep had eluded him for several days and he found that dwelling on the memory of her was painful, but also oddly comforting. After their last conversation, he had immediately set out in search of Lieutenant Strand and had gotten as far as discovering his prior residence, but had not yet uncovered any information leading to his location. He had decided meditation would help, and so he came to one of his favorite meditation spots, only to discover himself easily distracted by the memory of Padme Amidala.

His head jerked up all at once, his eyes showing surprise to see a panting, out of breath Dorme rushing to him.

"Master Jedi! He's taken her!"

"What?"

"He grabbed her from off the balcony!"

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Strand!"

Adrenaline surged through Obi-Wan's body and he quickly stood, gave Dorme a quick reassuring embrace, and hurried out of the library. Once reaching its outer steps, he stopped, breathed deeply, calming his mind, and focused on the Force. A short clouded vision of the future filled him and then he saw her. She appeared to be asleep, but was standing, held by some power not visible to him and next to her stood a figure robed in black. The face turned to him and it was ghastly white, wrinkled and withered. A shot of fear bolted through Obi-Wan as he realized that Padme's kidnapper was the Sith Lord himself. Pushing the fear aside and denying that Padme's sleeping appearance may possibly have been a vision of her death, he hurried to his speeder and raced to where the Force was guiding him.

Lightsaber glowing in his hand, Obi-Wan entered a dark, gloomy building, walking past several guards dressed all in red, who apparently did not care about his presence there. No one attempted to stop him as he entered a large room with no light at all except for those shining through the large windows opposite him. As he focused his eyesight, he saw Padme hanging on the wall to the right of a large black chair. Her arms and feet were bound by metal clasps and her head hung down. A quick check with the Force assured him that she was asleep in an unconscious state and not dead. Obi-Wan released a sigh of relief.

"No. She's not dead. Not yet." The large black chair rotated, revealing the Darth Lord sitting comfortably within it.

"Let her go." Obi-Wan lifted the lightsaber, its blue glow showing the fierce look in his eyes.

"Patience, my young friend." The voice hissed from beneath the dark cloak. "I have a proposition for you."

Obi-Wan had never been more afraid in his life, not even during the Jedi Trials. He wasn't afraid for himself, but for Padme. She had already suffered so much, at no one's fault but his own, and now her life was in danger, because of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our dear senator here. You care about her...don't you."

It wasn't a question and Obi-Wan wouldn't have answered it if it was.

"The question is," the raspy voice continued. "How much."

Obi-Wan knew that he loved her enough to give his life to save hers, and before he could banish the thought from his mind, the Dark Lord continued.

"And that is exactly what I am offering you, Jedi." The last word spat from the Dark Lord's lips. "Her life...for yours."

Just at that moment, Padme moaned and her head lifted. Fear filled her face until her eyes fell upon Obi-Wan who stood at the opposite end of the room, lightsaber glowing. He had a look on his face she had never seen before and could not describe. Was it possibly fear? She had never known him to be afraid. It wasn't possible! But then the last words from the evil presence in the room caused her to shudder. It wasn't fear for himself he was showing, it was fear for her! A sob escaped her lips as the realization of what he was about to do hit her. "No, Obi-Wan."

"I'll take that now." And without resistance, Obi-wan watched in despair as his lightsaber retreated from his grasp and went flying into the withered outstretched hand of Darth Sidious.

"And now, you will die."

Padme wept uncontrollably and shut her eyes, unwilling to watch the horrific scene playing out before her.

Obi-Wan's body slammed down hard against the metal flooring as blue bolt Dark Force lightning struck him. It felt as if his arteries were internally rupturing, the very cells inside him exploding one by one. As the bolts continued coming, he could hear an evil cackling laugh accompanied by Padme's sobs. He opened his eyes to see a pool of blood forming on the floor, and realized it was coming from his own mouth.

Nearing what he knew and was beginning to accept as his impending death, Obi-Wan slumped heavily down against the floor, but then looked up, amazed to see a glowing white robed figure with long grayish hair flowing down its back, the middle of it tied into a ponytail.

The Force lightning was no longer hitting him, but was somehow being absorbed and reflected by the spirit of Master Qui-Gon himself. His countenance was a glowing white fire that lit up the room. The Dark Lord was doing his best to reflect the bolts that were being aimed back toward him.

"Get up, Obi-Wan!" He distinctly heard Qui-Gon say.

Struggling, as quickly as he could, he raised himself off the floor and stumbled toward Padme, who was still strapped against the wall, staring in disbelief at what appeared to be the ghost of Master Qui-Gon Jinn fighting the Dark Lord of the Sith. With a sudden outreach of his hand, Obi-Wan held his lightsaber once more and quickly released Padme from her bonds. The two raced back toward the doorway, encountering numerous red-draped Sith Guards along the way. The adrenaline once more surged in Obi-Wan and he felt the Force burning through him. Padme hid behind him as his lightsaber swirled through the air, eliminating any threat from the guards.

Upon reaching his speeder, Obi-Wan took one last glance behind him and saw the illuminated figure of a smiling Qui-Gon Jinn standing in the building's entryway, before it quickly vanished into the darkness. As they sped away to safety, the sounds of an aggravated scream coming from the Sith Lord echoed through the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

Obi-Wan and Padme stood together on her balcony looking up into the starlit Coruscant sky.

"I still can't believe it. It was like a dream. But it was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan turned to her and smiled. She returned the smile quickly and he breathed in deeply, absorbingher beauty with his eyes. Force, he loved her.

"Death is just a passage, Padme. A Jedi becomes even more powerful in death. Their spirit joins those Jedi who have died before them. To us who are here, they become advisors, protectors..."

"Guardian angels." Padme smiled again, taking his hand in hers.

"Yes."

Obi-Wan placed his arm around her, pulling her close,as they once more turned togaze out into the stars, unafraid of what their future would bring, unafraid of the Dark Forces surrounding them. They didn't need to fear, for there was someone watching over them, protecting them, always.


End file.
